


Автограф

by R2R



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Kidnapping, Present Tense, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Однажды Роберт Дауни младший попадает в беду, и на выручку приходят Мстители. Да, они существуют.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Robert Downey Jr. на Фандомную Битву-2016.

Щиток с предплечья брони Железного Человека выглядит почти как в кино. Разве что знатоки увидят мелкие отличия.  
Он тяжёлый, будто часть настоящих боевых доспехов, а не пластиковой копии для киносъёмок. Внутри — сталь, провода, снаружи — напыление из титана и золота.  
На торце пластины возле локтя мельчайшими буквами — без оптики не разглядишь — выгравировано:  
_RDJ_  
Железный Человек  
Достаточно уклончиво. Достаточно двусмысленно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

Когда спрашивают, откуда взялся сувенир, Роберт отшучивается: мол, завалялось случайно после съёмок. Иногда говорит: «Подарок от фаната».  
Всем известно, что у него чрезвычайно технически одарённые фанаты.

Мало кто знает, насколько удобная штука этот подарок от фаната. Ни в какое сравнение не идёт с костюмом, который Дауни-младший носил в кино и успел возненавидеть от всей души.  
Щиток тяжелее пластика, но наденешь его — и вес едва ощущается, потому что деталь брони обхватывает руку от локтя до середины кисти, как вторая кожа. Не давит, не натирает, идеально сгибается во всех сочленениях.

У этого подарка особенная история.

***

Если создать достаточно убедительный миф, кто-нибудь в него обязательно поверит.

Поэтому Роберт Дауни-младший сидит привязанный к стулу в тайном логове террористов, с мешком на голове, и повторяет:  
— Я ничего не могу вам построить. Я в технике не разбираюсь. Я артист. В кино играю. Вы взяли не того парня.  
Его пинают по голени, точно и умело. Боль адская, но хруста нет, значит, кость пока цела.  
Ох и синяки завтра будут.  
Или не будут. Мысль жутковатая.  
Пока эти идиоты уверены, что похитили Тони Старка, который при должной мотивации соберёт им, что они там хотели — систему лазерной засветки, чтобы ослеплять спутники, переносную, в идеале карманную, но хватит и такой, чтобы влезала в багажник? — Роберт Дауни-младший останется жив.  
Когда они поймут, что ничего он им спаять не может...  
Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Не умеешь управляться с паяльником, зато умеешь играть в кино Железного Человека? Вот и играй, мать твою.  
— Мы могли бы обсудить условия. Поговорим как деловые люди?  
— Ну вот и отлично, — цедит похититель. — Рано или поздно все ломаются. Правда, мистер Старк?  
— Вам виднее.  
Горе-террорист не успевает выдать следующую глубокомысленную фразу.  
Стена обрушивается с грохотом, и помещение наполняется металлическим звоном и лязгом.  
Зажмуриться — рефлекторная реакция. Ничего больше сделать нельзя, когда ты примотан скотчем к стулу, а стул привинчен к полу.  
— Здесь всё чисто, — произносит над головой незнакомый голос, звучащий вроде бы через динамик. — Я наверху посмотрю.  
— Валяй, — откликается кто-то ещё.  
Кто-то снимает с головы у Роберта мешок, кто-то разрезает скотч. Удерживает, не давая завалиться вперёд. Руки не слушаются, и кто-то невидимый начинает растирать ему запястья, проверяет пульс на шее.  
— Глаза можно открыть, — говорит этот кто-то. Голос женский.  
— Если я вас увижу, вам придётся меня убить?  
Вокруг смеются. Трое, четверо? Весело им.  
— Кто вы? Что вам от меня нужно?  
— А эти чего хотели?  
— Их и спросите, — огрызается Роберт и тут же вспоминает, что злить террористов не рекомендуют ни одни курсы по выживанию. Только там не написано, как их не злить, если надо убедительно изобразить наглеца-миллионера, супергероя и всё прочее. — Эй. Я...  
— Всё в порядке, мистер Дауни.  
Кто-то ненадолго кладёт руку ему на плечо, слегка сжимает.  
— И вам действительно лучше нас не видеть, — добавляет женщина.  
Но, конечно, он смотрит, на секунду чуть приоткрыв правый глаз, и зажмуривается снова.  
Он в большом ангаре. Или в пустом складе. Обшарпанная бетонная стена уходит вверх, в темноту, а там угадываются стальные лестницы и переходы.  
И оттуда на пол грациозно приземляется красивый такой летающий костюм Железного Человека. Почти как в кино.  
Настоящий Тони Старк сразу углядел бы, в чём разница. Роберт Дауни знает только, что разница есть.  
Спиной к Роберту стоит здоровяк в закрывающей голову маске с крылышками. И с круглым выпуклым щитом в правой руке.  
Рядом медленно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, должно быть, локальная версия Чёрной Вдовы.  
— Капитан, — нейтральным тоном говорит она. — У нас здесь... ситуация.  
Спалился. Заметила. Излишнее любопытство до добра не доводит.  
Тот, кого назвали капитаном, оборачивается и присвистывает.  
— Пусть смотрит, — говорит вдруг Железный Человек. — Шеф дал добро. Только что. Ограниченный допуск, конечно.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Должно быть, ему показались убедительными мои аргументы.  
— Зачем?  
— Эти люди, артисты, оказались под прицелом. Из-за нас. Они имеют право знать.  
— Крис, — выдыхает Роберт. — И Марк. И...  
— С ними всё в порядке, — говорит Капитан. — Вторую группу террористов перехватили, как только стало известно о вашем похищении. А потом и остальных. Нам повезло, что «Псы войны» на весь мир заявили, будто Тони Старк у них.  
— Они что, поголовно идиоты?  
— Вы создали довольно убедительный образ.  
— На меня не смотрите, мистер Дауни, допуск там или нет, — предупреждает предполагаемая Вдова. — Я маску не ношу. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.  
— Не смотрю.

Железный Человек подходит ближе. Откидывает лицевую пластину. Говорит, подняв бровь и скривив рот в ухмылке:  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — а что ещё тут скажешь.  
Тони Старк, если это он, не очень-то похож на то, что Роберт Дауни каждый день видит в зеркале.  
Тип лица у них, пожалуй, общий, и форма бороды. Пожалуй, цвет волос ещё.  
— Кто вы такие?  
— Мстители.  
— Вы на самом деле существуете?  
— Ага.  
— И это...?  
— Капитан Америка.  
— Тони, — говорит Капитан укоризненно.  
— Да-да. Капитан Роджерс. Но мы зовём его Капитан Америка.  
— Вы точно не галлюцинация? Как вы можете быть настоящими? Вас придумали шестьдесят лет назад. Вы персонажи комиксов.  
— Я говорила, нужно было сразу его... — Вдова не договаривает, а её жестов Роберт не видит.  
А вот Капитан и Железный Человек, должно быть, видят, потому что Капитан хмурится, а Железный Человек закатывает глаза.  
— Нет, — говорит Капитан. — Тони прав. Они имеют право знать. Убери шприц. Да и поздно уже.  
— Крепкий здоровый сон, а наутро никакого похмелья, — Чёрной Вдове бы в рекламе таблеток от бессонницы сниматься, с таким-то голосом. — И он ничего не вспомнит.  
— Никаких веществ. Плохо их переношу. И вообще я в завязке, — говорит Роберт, не очень надеясь, что к нему прислушаются.  
— Убери шприц, — повторяет Капитан.  
— Есть, — отвечает Вдова. — Кстати, нам не пора? Познакомились, и хватит. Или вы автограф собираетесь попросить?  
— Я вообще-то фанат, — говорит Железный Человек, озираясь. — Кэп, там ведь блокнот валяется? Будь другом...  
— Тони.  
— Шучу. Местная полиция сейчас будет здесь, наше «окно» через три минуты.  
— Автограф — это мысль, — выдаёт Роберт. — Только наоборот. Я тоже фанат, понятно?

Они сейчас уйдут. И скажи спасибо, если «полиция» не вколет что-нибудь стирающее память.  
Крепкий здоровый сон. И всё. Никогда не узнаешь, были ли они на самом деле, даже если что-то вспомнишь.

Капитан добывает пару листков бумаги, ручку и подставляет щит в качестве опоры. Щит — со звездой и концентрическими кругами, хоть они не нарисованы ярким бело-сине-красным, а выдавлены рельефно на тусклой металлической поверхности.  
Железный Человек отстёгивает перчатку и быстро пишет:  
«Не встревай в истории. Или сначала позвони мне. Т.»  
Отдаёт листок Роберту, ждёт, пока тот напишет что-нибудь взамен.  
Внезапно ухмыляется:  
— Если ты фанат, есть идея получше. Только не сейчас, хорошо?  
— Тони, — говорит Капитан.  
— Да ладно, Кэп. Что он сделает, к Хаммеру побежит?  
— А Хаммер тоже существует?  
— Конечно.  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Не совсем.  
— Деталь костюма. Сойдёт за реквизит, никто не додумается, что настоящая, — развивает свою мысль Тони. — Я бы и репульсор подарил, но сам понимаешь...  
— Дай тебе волю, ты бы ему боевую броню подарил, — ворчливо замечает Капитан.  
— Ну, боевую не боевую, а...  
— Так. Хватит. Бери свой автограф и уходим отсюда.  
Роберт успевает нацарапать только «Р» вместо подписи, когда Капитан говорит «Пора» и разворачивается к двери.  
Чёрная Вдова неуловимо быстрым движением забирает листок. Железный Человек, успевший закрыть лицевую пластину, вскидывает руку в прощальном салюте.

И всё. Их нет. Расскажи про них кому-нибудь — решат, что снова принимаешь что-то развесёлое.  
Дверь в противоположной стене выбивает полицейский спецназ, врывается в ангар.  
Дальше — медики, полиция, вездесущие журналисты. И неприметный человек в сером костюме, который возникает среди бурлящего хаоса, и как-то само собой становится тихо. Наверное, так действовал бы на окружающую действительность агент ЩИТа Коулсон, если бы существовал на самом деле.

Куда делся листок с автографом Тони Старка из кармана у Роберта — неизвестно. Исчез где-то по пути домой.  
Понятно только, что нет ни малейшего смысла его искать.

***  
Коробка приходит по почте. Самая обычная посылка. Подписано «Истинный фанат», охрана делает стойку, но после всех проверок в коробке обнаруживается именно то, что в почтовой описи. Деталь брони Железного Человека. Произведение искусства, созданное технологически одарённым поклонником.

Проходит год, Роберт подписал контракт на новый фильм про Тони Старка, и однажды он получает письмо с предложением встретиться. Оно не просто подписано «T.C.» — к нему прикреплён крохотный скан листка с буквой «Р». Той самой. И Железный Человек тот же самый, хоть и одет в модный тёмно-серый костюм, а не в красно-жёлтую броню.  
— Я тут подумал, — начинает Тони сходу. — Те штуки, в которых ты снимаешься, это никуда не годится, я смотрел. Неудобно, в шлеме ни черта не видно, и натирает, поди, повсюду.  
— Вроде того, — говорит Роберт.  
— Вот! — Тони ухмыляется. — Я был прав! Слушай, летающую модель не могу подарить, Пеппер мне голову откусит. Но обещаю, эта будет удобная.  
«Эта, удобная» — чемоданчик, стоящий возле ограждения. Серебристый и без логотипа.  
— Давай-ка настроим его на твой отпечаток пальца... С гидроусилителями проблем быть не должно, они подстраиваются... Не-не, никаких вопросов. Особенно технических.  
На прощание Тони говорит:  
— А если захочешь полетать... Звони. Организуем.  
— Куда звонить?  
Старк щёлкает себя под челюстью, пониже уха.  
— В шлеме. Есть связь. Не положено, конечно, но пусть.  
— А я думал, вы карточками пользуетесь. Как в комиксах.  
— А это мысль, — смеётся Тони. — Сделаем.

Броня — пусть и не летающая — в самом деле удобнее, чем всё, что может предложить костюмерная студия Земли-1218. Номер тоже сказал Тони, между делом, обронив что-то вроде «живёшь в Мультивселенной — полезно знать свои координаты».  
Связь — та, что в шлеме — работает.  
Человека в сером костюме действительно зовут Фил Коулсон.


End file.
